


The Taste of Color

by terushimaYUUcrankthatsouljaboi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terushimaYUUcrankthatsouljaboi/pseuds/terushimaYUUcrankthatsouljaboi
Summary: Levi realizes where his heart lies.
Relationships: Levi x Daryll





	The Taste of Color

He smells like alcohol and sweat.

He tastes like whiskey and the distinct tang of unbrushed teeth.

Daryll is an overwhelming mix of brick red [anger and fear], pumpkin orange [savant genius moments] and navy blue [emotionally constipated].

The smell of sweat fills his nose - the smell of iron and gunpowder relaxes him but the image of Daryll [wide eyed and gun ready] makes him smirk internally [he can’t help but allow his heart to beat faster at the thought of blowing these mercs into the black].

He allows himself to give into the thoughts of merciless destruction - but the side he’s been feeding draws back into his soul and reminds him of who he has committed himself to be…

He is not made of impulse. He is made of commitment and strength. He chose to be clean. He can choose to be better.

Levi lowers his gun. Daryll keeps his raised.

The ship turns.

Red turns yellow and the smell of cardamom fills his nose.

Home,

He would protect it at any cost.


End file.
